


Phenomenon

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: MidoKise Week, prompt: future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Let's make a bet.”</p>
<p>Midorimacchi squinted at that. “I don't like betting with basketball, as you should already know.”</p>
<p>Ryouta pouted, “come on, it will make it more fun.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenon

“Midorimacchi,” Ryouta called to the green-haired boy in the orange uniform (he still couldn't believe Midorimacchi didn't see a problem with it) leaning against the balcony.

“Kise,” Midorimacchi replied and Ryouta went to join him looking at the floor below. The building the Winter Cup was taking place in wasn't that tall, so they weren't that far from the ground. They probably wouldn't die if they fell (or were pushed); would just end up with some broken bones.

“It's like first year all over again,” Ryouta said with a smile to Midorimacchi.

“No. You're playing today,” Midorimacchi said and then looked away, pushing his glasses up. Ryouta smiled at that and leaned a bit against the other.

“I hope you won't get too upset when I win,” Ryouta said in a joyful tone.

Midorimacchi immediately looked at him and squinted. It looked funny behind the glasses. “Nothing is set yet. You can lose.”

“Not will?” Ryouta asked in that same tone. It was always fun to mock Midorimacchi.

“Like I said, it isn't set,” Midorimacchi then looked straight into his eyes, “but Shutoku won't go down easily.”

Ryouta smiled really big at that, “you know, from all of us I think you're the one who's changed the most since middle school. You rely on your teammates, you have a best friend who you share everything with and you seem more comfortable in your own skin.”

“You've grown too. You don't seem to live so much in the moon anymore.”

Ryouta pouted at him, “and here I was complementing you. Well, at least you're still no fun.”

Midorimacchi rolled his eyes at that and they went back to being silent.

“Who do you think will win? Toou or Rakuzan?” Ryouta asked after some seconds in comfortable silence.

“I don't know. But since losing, both Aomine and Akashi have been much more set in making sure it doesn't happen again.”

“So have you. And me, and Murasakibaracchi. Kurokocchi really changed us,” Ryouta smiled.

Seirin had lost right in the first day against Toou, but while Seirin's players had been sad, it hadn't been like that first game they'd played against each other. Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi had congratulated Aominecchi, who'd actually been smiling, not that that was such a surprising occurrence anymore. He wasn't the same carefree boy he used to be, but he wasn't that self-destructive teenager either.

“He did,” Midorimacchi said and Ryouta had to admit he hadn't really been expecting an answer.

“Let's make a bet.”

Midorimacchi squinted at that. “I don't like betting with basketball, as you should already know.”

Ryouta pouted, “come on, it will make it more fun.”

Midorimacchi just continued to squint so with one big smile, showing off his white teeth, Ryouta said, “if Kaijo wins, you go out on a date with me.”

“I... What?” Midorimacchi looked as surprised as Ryouta had ever seen him, which almost made him laugh out loud but knowing Midorimacchi he'd immediately take that as a sign that what he'd just said was a joke.

“Go out with me.”

“Why?” Midorimacchi squinted.

“Why not?” Ryouta shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear much more at easy than he really felt. “I like you, Midorimacchi.”

“Since when?” Ryouta was starting to get concerned about his eyes' condition. He already wore glasses, and with a high calibration, from what he knew. He should be more careful with them.

“A while,” Ryouta said, purposely vague. Deciding that if he didn't keep talking, Midorimacchi would keep asking questions, he continued, “look, highschool is about to finish and who knows if we'll ever see each other again during university?”

“Then you'd forget about me. If you really have a crush on me, which I find a bit hard to believe.”

Ryouta shrugged; Midorimacchi might be a very weird guy, but he was also gorgeous, hardworking, a complete tsundere who was too nice to other people and all in all, a great guy. “I do like you. Eh, I don't like leaving business unfinished.”

“I'm a business?” Midorimacchi's tone was so dry that Ryouta couldn't honesty tell if he was upset over it or not.

“You're more of a pleasure,” he winked, which of course made Midorimacchi blush. That was always nice to see, especially when he was wearing that awful uniform – seriously, Ryouta felt like he was being personally insulted. “Don't you believe in taking chances?”

Midorimacchi pushed up his glasses. “What if I win?”

Ryouta smiled at that, “then you choose where we go. And I pay.”

“You're paying either way,” Midorimacchi replied.

“Is that a yes?” He asked, for the first time actually feeling nervous. He'd been acting all confident but he had been crushing on Midorimacchi for some time and while it wasn't anything he wouldn't be able to get over in some time, he felt like he needed to at least give it a chance. Ryouta didn't like to live life thinking about “what ifs”.

“Yes. I'm putting my trust on you that you're not mocking me.”

“Would I do that? Don't answer that; I can't believe you see me as such a bad guy. I'm wounded, Midorimacchi.”

“Let's hope not. I don't want a repeat from first year.”

Ryouta smiled at that. He was going to do everything in his power to win, but even if he didn't, it wasn't like everything would be lost.

“Let's have a great game, Midorimacchi,” Ryouta showed his palm.

“Let's,” Midorimacchi shook it and if they didn't immediately let go... well, there was no one around to see it. It was going to be a great game.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't very clear, they're in their last year of highschool and it's Winter Cup. They're playing for the third place, while the final will be between Toou and Rakuzan.
> 
> And midokise is done! I kind of feel sad my fics were all small, but oh well, at least I managed to participate. Hope you all had fun and see you next KNB week :) (It's Haikise and you guys have no idea the amount of words I'm writing for them...)


End file.
